


Random Crack Imagines

by okikvnad



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Other, it's just shitty stories, pls don't read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okikvnad/pseuds/okikvnad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to put shitty, misleading stories saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cherry Girl

"T-take me."

The Kool Aid man screamed, "Oh yEah!" and smashed through the wall, leaving the girl drenched in sugary, cherry water.

"I'll never f-forget you..." the girl whispered as tears flowed down her sad, glassy face.

The Kool Aid man never came back for his cherry flavour packet refill.

:-((


	2. Wonwoo?? ¿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because a friend's friend wanted a MTV Crib thingy lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't trust me with this shit

"Welcome, this is MTV Cribs. Lemme show you my bedroom," Wonwoo said, smirking.

"Okay..." Y/N replied, face flushing, and stepped inside.

Wonwoo grabbed her bridal style and carried her to his room.

When he opened the door, there were...Pokemon plushies?

"Hey babe, look! PiKAcHHuUUUUu!"

Y/N got struck by lighting and died from shock.

Tragic.


	3. Tacos, man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm craving tacos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip

He smashed him against wall.

Then, a crazy lady pranced in the background screaming, "TACoS ANd MAKEUP sExx WHkPOKaol!"

Needless to say, the kitchen had 5 plates stacked with tacos.

The crazy lady started chanting weird voodoo shit while shouting, "dIE yOU fUckIng sCrUb!!¡¡"

And the 2 other characters proceeded to have make up sex???

Lesson learned, kids.

Don't have crazy ladies give you tacos.


	4. Shrek is love, Shrek is life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because alex and rowan gave me ideas

Once upon a time...

Everybody went silent when Trump stepped up to the podium to start his speech.

"I have a dream, that when the border has a wal-" the door literally flew to outerspace and smacked Alex in the face.

Bernie Sanders screamed, "YoU fUCkiNG CHeATed on Me with a GrEEn PIcKle!! ¡¡" Bernie sobbed while the door slapped Rowan.

For some god forsaken reason, Shrek ran ito the room and glomped Trump while yelling something in troll which sounded something like, " I FIajjN a KkKsia OM Hom WITh YOU hJOoOOO."

(Translate: TRUMP OPPAR LEMME RIDE YOUR KAWAII FACE MMmmMmmMm)

Shrek then grabbed Bernie (shhhh Bernie likes being manhandled) and they had a threesome right on the podium??

Everybody took out their phones and streamed the event.

The door broke on Luhan's shop on the moon.

They later had angry Shrek is love, shrek is life foodplay sex while Shrek's wife sobbed in their outhouse.

And they lived happily, ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Y am I doing this


End file.
